


Lights Will Guide You Home

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and Sansa have a daughter named Lyanna, Jonsa Summer Challenge, Missing home, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa wishes for Jon to return home soon, to be together again as a family.





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fluffy drabble for the Jonsa Summer Challenge Day 2: Nature
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr)

Sansa turned her head to the door when she heard it creak softly open.

“Mommy?”

Sansa took off her glasses and placed them on her bedside table. There was no point in trying to take her mind off things with her reading either, so she closed her book. Sansa smiled as Lyanna entered and tiptoed to climb into bed with her. Sansa pressed a light kiss on her daughter’s flame haired head. It amazed Sansa still how much Lyanna looked like her mother, Catelyn.

“Yes, my love? Couldn’t sleep?”

Lyanna shook her head and turned her cherub face upwards to Sansa.

“Can we go out to sit on the porch again tonight?” Sansa’s four year old daughter asked. It was the third time already that week that she had the same request.

“You mean like we did that night before? I suppose we could, darling but it’s cold outside. Maybe we’ll do that during the day, hmm?”

“But we won’t see any stars in the day, Mommy,” Lyanna pleaded. It tugged at Sansa’s heart whenever she heard the quiver in her tiny voice.

“True but we get to play outside though. Won’t you like that?” Sansa suggested.

A quietness followed after, as Sansa watched how Lyanna’ s little nose twitched whenever she was deep in thought. It was adorable for Jon did the exact same thing.

“But I don’t want to play. I want to watch the stars come down.”

“The stars come down? You mean a shooting star?” Sansa pressed her cheek gently against Lyanna’s soft auburn ringlets, revelling in its sweet fragrance.

“Yes, Mommy. A shooting star so I can make a wish,” Lyanna nodded.

“And what’s your wish, my love?” Sansa cooed as she stroked the soft curls, attentively listening.

“For Daddy to come back home. From King’s Landing. And for the war to stop. I miss him. I want him to come home, Mommy.”

Sansa paused and held Lyanna tighter. Tears welled in her eyes and Sansa struggled to stifle her sobs. A familiar ache stabbed her in the chest.

“I miss him too, my darling. We’ll do that tomorrow night then. All right?”

Lyanna nodded and wiggled closer to her mother as Sansa’s arms wrapped her warm and tight. She finally closed her eyes, with her mother’s gentle heartbeat lulling her into sweet slumber.

_Yes, Jon, come home soon. I miss you so much, my love._


End file.
